Angelfall Book 2 Fanfiction: World After
by Mo1357
Summary: So Angelfall fans like me everywhere are just dying for book 2 (World After) so I decided to write a fanfiction to hold myself and everyone over until November! It will be alternating from Penryn's and Raffe's POV and hopefully you'll like it! I own nothing! I'll be following Susan Ee's plotline and she owns it Please comment and tell me if you think I should keep wrtiting!
1. Chapter 1

Penryn swung her elbow back and hit her attacker straight in the nose. Blood streamed out of his nose as he groaned in pain. He loosened his grip on her and Penryn jumped at the opening. She quickly wrestled the man to the ground and held him there.

Penryn finally got her first good look at whoever it was that had attacked her. She guessed he was in his late twenties and struggling to get by judging from the his bony cheeks. He had been surprisingly strong for someone only a few inches taller than her, but not strong enough. His thin jacket was tattered and stained with blood. Not a gang member. Just someone, desperatley in need of nourishment.

Penryn knew that she was supposed to kill him. That was the only way to garunteee he'd never come back and hurt her mom, Paige or anyone else with Obi's resistance.

"Listen to me," she said quietly, "dont come back here into these woods. Ever. Trust me when I say that I can do much worse."

She reared back her hand, setting up a solid punch to knock the thug's head, but hesitated.

"There's a chance," she thought to herself.

"Have you seen any angels lately," she asked the man in a low voice.

He let out a terrifying croak of a laugh, blood still running down his face.

"They're everywhere, the angels," he said, " I think we both know that."

"This one would be...different," Penryn began, "His wings, they're different. They're ragged, and dangerous, unlike the feathery ones."

"Chasing after an angel, are you?" he said in a horrible voice with that horrifying laugh following.

It was clear what he meant, even though he didn't elaborate. He thought I was an angel's pet, Daughter of Man, and that he had left me behind. He wasn't exactly right but he wasnt that far either.

The man's head fell back. I could tell he wasn't dead, but I still felt a pang in my stomach. I dropped him there. He wouldn't do any damage for a while.

I started to make my way back to the resistance camp. Was I a part of the resistance? Not really, I was still trying to decide that. All in all, it sounded like a good idea. Fighting back, making a statement, it sounded like something i would do. But I had other things going on.

Raffe. I cringed as I realized I had thought on the angel before my family. I don't know if he knew that I wasn't dead. When he gave me to my mom, he thought i was dead. But i had seen him flying around, i just wasn't sure if he had seen me.

The memory of the kiss still haunted me. He kissed me back, definitely but "i don't even like you" still rang in my mind. And he was grieving me, when he thought i was dead. That was for certain. RIght?

I groaned in frustration and nearly tripped over a tree root, lost in thought. Penryn swung her elbow back and hit her attacker straight in the nose. Blood streamed out of his nose as he groaned in pain. He loosened his grip on her and Penryn jumped at the opening. She quickly wrestled the man to the ground and held him there.

Penryn finally got her first good look at whoever it was that had attacked her. She guessed he was in his late twenties and struggling to get by judging from the his bony cheeks. He had been surprisingly strong for someone only a few inches taller than her, but not strong enough. His thin jacket was tattered and stained with blood. Not a gang member. Just someone, desperatley in need of nourishment.

Penryn knew that she was supposed to kill him. That was the only way to garunteee he'd never come back and hurt her mom, Paige or anyone else with Obi's resistance.

"Listen to me," she said quietly, "dont come back here into these woods. Ever. Trust me when I say that I can do much worse."

She reared back her hand, setting up a solid punch to knock the thug's head, but hesitated.

"There's a chance," she thought to herself.

"Have you seen any angels lately," she asked the man in a low voice.

He let out a terrifying croak of a laugh, blood still running down his face.

"They're everywhere, the angels," he said, " I think we both know that."

"This one would be...different," Penryn began, "His wings, they're different. They're ragged, and dangerous, unlike the feathery ones."

"Chasing after an angel, are you?" he said in a horrible voice with that horrifying laugh following.

It was clear what he meant, even though he didn't elaborate. He thought I was an angel's pet, Daughter of Man, and that he had left me behind. He wasn't exactly right but he wasnt that far either.

The man's head fell back. I could tell he wasn't dead, but I still felt a pang in my stomach. I dropped him there. He wouldn't do any damage for a while.

I started to make my way back to the resistance camp. Was I a part of the resistance? Not really, I was still trying to decide that. All in all, it sounded like a good idea. Fighting back, making a statement, it sounded like something i would do. But I had other things going on.

Raffe. I cringed as I realized I had thought on the angel before my family. I don't know if he knew that I wasn't dead. When he gave me to my mom, he thought i was dead. But i had seen him flying around, i just wasn't sure if he had seen me.

The memory of the kiss still haunted me. He kissed me back, definitely but "i don't even like you" still rang in my mind. And he was grieving me, when he thought i was dead. That was for certain. RIght?

I groaned in frustration and nearly tripped over a tree root, lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

When Raffe opened the door to the building that he had plans to sleep in, he was prepared for mostly anything. Prepared for some creepy weird mutateed creature. Prepared to battle some rouge, dangerous (much like himself) battered angel. Even ready for street gangs.

What he wasnt prepared for, was a girl. Her hand flew to something in her back pocket.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she said, waving around a knife.

Raffe had to give her credit, for a little girl who he guessed was about 12, she had been surprisingly quiet. Or maybe he hadn't been paying attention.

But it was painfully obvious how untrained she was. She held the knife wrong, letting the rouded edge of the handle dig into her palm, instead of wrapping it around the end.

Her stance was also awkward, and Raffe honestly doubted she even knew how to get in a proper hit, but her eyes were merciless.

"Wrath of Heaven, here to pay hell to wrong do-er," he said, opting to cover up his wariness. She might be unruly, but who knows who was a spy these days?

She scoffed, "Get out," she said, " I was here first. Finders keepers. Leave. Or else" Her blonde curls bounced up and down as she watched him indiginantly.

Raffe almost wanted to laugh. This cutesy little girl thought she could beat him. It was the first time something had made him want to grin since...

Penryn. Something started to ache in his stomach and he felt pained. She was alive, he knew that much. But because of him, she had almost died. She would never find him. He had done enough damage to her life

Something about this little girl reminded him of Penryn. The eyes. Though Penryn's eyes were a brilliant, sparkling blue and the little girl had dull brown ones, both had forgiving eyes. Penryn's were passionate and fierce, the little girls were sharp and bold, but both had a warmness to them.

"Little girl, as if you could do any damage to me," Raffe said, silently shaking in laughs, "what, were you a pagaent girl before all this?"

Little Girl threw the knife. Awkwardly, but it caught him by surprise. He moved out of the way quickly, but it still nicked him on the shoulder, even though she aimed for his heart

He clicked his tongue. "Tsk tsk, No ones likes little girls who bite."

They were standing in a a living room of sorts with two matching couches. Torn and tattered, but still in tact. Raffe moved the couch, past the unarmed little girl, and sat down to check his wound.

It had already healed. He noticed it, and so did she. She backed away, eyes wide with shock. "You're one of them aren't you?" she whispered.

"Sort of," Raffe said nonchalently, letting his demon wings unfold behind him.

She screamed. A loud, ear splitting scream that could awake the dead. Any shock in her eyes turned into horror.

"GET AWAY," she yelled. Backing up into the door, she grabbed her little pink bag and ran away, screaming.

Raffe knew this would happen. This is what always happened. The demon wings scared everyone. Hell, they even scared him.

He laughed a cruel laugh with no humor. Uriel would be happy. No friends, no love in his life anymore and a never ending life of misery ahead.

Unless he found them, his wings. He thouroughly searched every angel-related spot he could get into without proper wings. Nothing, no wings. Yet

He would find them, he needed to find them. Or he'd be alone forever

The wings scared all the people he talked to away. The next time he saw her, they'd even scare Penryn away.


End file.
